


Cornelli

by sns21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/M, M/M, Multi, future smut, no one dies because no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sns21/pseuds/sns21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has been dumped by his cheating boyfriend. He goes to his best friends bakery after a night of drinking away the feelings and meets her new baker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cornelli

Jean looks at his phone, Sasha wants him to come over. Jean had just been dumped by his boyfriend, Eren, who informed him that he’d been having an affair with an older man named Levi.  
Jean goes over to Sasha & Connie’s apartment with alcohol and biscuits. Jean drinks himself into a super depression. Sasha tries to comfort him. Connie tells him to rebound.  
Jean wakes up in the morning with a text from Sasha telling him to come into her bakery. She’s training a new baker and has lots of extra treats to share. 

Jean tossed the takeout bag stuffed full of cheddar biscuits into his passenger seat as he sank back into the drivers side. He takes out his phone and rereads the text from his best friend, Sasha.

Sasha: hey love. come over after work, we’ve got vodka and cake. BRING BISCUITS!

Jean closes his eyes and lets out a long sigh. He knows exactly why Sasha is inviting him over to her apartment, and he’s not entirely sure that he’s willing to put himself through a night of being pitied and fawned over.

Two days earlier Jean had come home from work to find the apartment half empty, with a note left on the pillowcase:

Jean,  
This has been a long time coming, but I’m moving out. I’ve been seeing someone else. It’s not you. Sorry.

-Eren

 

What a fucking joke. Did Eren seriously use the old ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ line? He didn’t have the balls to break up with him face to face, or to even tell him the name of the other guy. Most likely that oh-so-awesome manager he’d been blabbing nonstop about. Levi something or another.  
He opens up his messages again and types:

Jean: u better not be lying about the vodka

Throwing the car into drive, Jean pulls out of the parking lot and drives the 10 minutes into the city to Sasha’s apartment. After fighting traffic and dealing with all of the asshole drivers, Jean finally reaches his destination. Years of friendship allows him to walk into the building and go right up to her door, letting himself in without a knock.

“Sasha! I’ve got your fucking biscuits!”

A brunette blur rushes past him, and the bag of bread is gone in a flash.

“Thanks, love!”, Sasha exclaims, smiling with biscuit crumbs falling out of her mouth. “How are you feeling?”

Of course she’d waste no time in getting to the shitty part of the visit. She might be a food obsessed lunatic, but no one could ever accuse Sasha of being anything less than a mother hen toward those she loved.

“I’m fine, Sash. I walked into my apartment to find out my asshole boyfriend had been fucking some dick on the side and had removed himself from my life in just a few hours. Well, except for the herpes he probably left me thanks to whoever he was porking. Why wouldn’t I be great?”

Sasha’s smile fell a little as she turned and got Jean a drink.

“Well just cheer up, love. Connie will be home soon, and we can just have a nice relaxing night all together.”

“Nothing quite as good as being a great third wheel”, Jean muttered under his breath as he shot back his vodka. 

Waiting for Connie to come home seemed to pass in both an instant, and an eternity. Sasha chatted Jeans ear off about anything she could apparently think to talk about. Something about a new guy working at her bakery? Some new flavor combinations she was going to try for her cupcakes? Jean knew she was just trying to keep his thoughts occupied and off of Eren, but he wanted nothing more than to just drink himself stupid. Luckily Connie arrived, and Jean was able to start emptying out the fifth. All he had to do was act like he was drinking for fun, and he might be able to keep Sasha from cutting him off.

\--

Jean rolled over and fell onto the floor with a thud.

“FUCK!”, he exclaimed, as he rubbed his hip that had come into contact with the hard floor. He took out his phone to find one unread message.

Sasha: morning, love! theres water and asprin on the table for you. I’m training the new baker today, so there’ll be lots of extra foods! stop in when you’re up!

Jean let out a groan as he stumbled into the kitchen to get the water and asprin he so badly needed. He didn’t much feel like going out and about into town, but he knew he needed to eat, and anything from Sasha’s bakery would be a fresh slice of Heaven. He let out a sigh and pulled out his phone.

Jean: be there in 5

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks for reading. :3


End file.
